Behind the Scenes of A&A
by twerk-it-riker
Summary: What happens on the set of Austin and Ally? Do things get hot? Will Laura do some sleeping around? SMUTTY GOODNESS TO COME!
1. Chapter 1 (againrewritten)

_**(A/N) So I reread the first chapter and it's...really bad. So I rewrote it! Technically that's an update...right? I'm sorry. I know you guys wanted an update but I COULDN'T WRITE ONE TO THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT I ORIGINALLY POSTED!**_

**_So, I rewrote it in hopes of being able to actually continue this story now. Sorry for the long wait. I added some things to it too, so it's longerish..[End A/N]_**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own nor do I profit from Austin and Ally or R5.**_

**_Any song lyrics, music, shows, newspapers, books, movies, name brands, clothing lines, food, restaurants or anything that you may recognize are NOT MINE!_**

Laura POV

My toes were killing me. These pinchy gray flats would have to go. I waited for the predictable "Cut! That's a wrap." then ran to my dressing room.

I hobbled in, trying to keep my feet from further discomfort, and opened the small shoe closet provided for me. Inside were a pair of cherry red platform heels that appeared to be at least 8 inches. I didn't know they made shoes so high.

My inner 5 year old girl got the best of me and I quickly started strapping them on. I giggled as I saw my reflection in the large oak framed mirror.

Continuing my immaturity, I pulled up my skirt to about mid-thigh to see how it would look. I giggled once more and someone cleared their throat.

I looked up in the mirror to see Ross in the doorway with a strange look on his face. His smile looked somewhat forced and his eyes were darker than usual.

Ross POV

When no one was watching, I snuck over to Laura's dressing room. She had been in such a hurry, I wonder if she's okay..

The door was already open when I reached it and she was twirling around in front of her mirror. I leaned on the doorframe and looked her over. She had traded her simple gray flats for a pair of sky-high red heels, giving the illusion of her legs being much longer than they were.

Not being able to stop myself, I bent down a bit, trying to get a look at her sex.

As if she knew I was behind her, she pulled up her skirt, giving me a better view. She was giggling all the while, checking herself out in the mirror. I cleared my throat, making her aware of my prescence. I plastered on a smile, trying to mask my arousal.

Seeing me through the mirror, she smiled back. "Why did you run off after filming?" I asked, succeeding at pushing my desire filled thoughts away...for now.

"My feet were killing me! I swear, Ally doesn't wear anything even slightly confortable." She said, refering to her character as a third person.

"I see. You were uncomfortable in your shoes, so you changed into a pair of 50 foot heels." She rolled her eyes.

"I just saw them and got curious." She giggled again and I laughed with her, closing her dressing room door behind me. I put my hand behind my back and turned the lock. Why did I turn the _godamned_ lock? I can't do anything with her

"And then you were curious as to how they would look with a mini skirt?" I asked, refering to when she pulled up her skirt .

She blushed and I laughed.

Laura POV

I rolled my eyes at Ross' 50 foot heels comment.

"I just saw them and got curious." I giggled once more and Ross laughed with me as he shut the door.

_Did he just lock it?_

"And then you were curious as to how they would look with a mini skirt?"

I could feel my face flood with heat. Ross chuckled at my embarrassment.

I ignored his comment and continued to experiment with my skirt length. Ross was watching me intently, the amusement that once played on his face had been replaced with..what? His eyes had darkened again.

I continued to watch him through the mirror as he walked across the room towards me. He slid his arms in around my waist from behind and put his lips up to my neck. They ust barely grazed across my speeding pulse.

"Do you have any idea how good you look in those heels, Laur?" He asked, shortening my name for enphasis.

I shivered but didn't respond. He's never acted this way around me before. He pushed his body against the back of mine.

I felt a low ache in my nether-regions.

Even without an erection, I could still feel his cock against me. I shivered again, but this time at the word I had refered to his genitals as.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look every single day?" He breathed against my neck.

By now my underwear was soaked and my arousal was making it hard to think. I knew Ross needed to stop, but why? Something about Austin and Ally..

Ross pushed his sex against me harder and I moaned.

He chuckled and released me, walking leisurely back to the door. He stopped and looked back at me, "I like those shoes Laura." And then he was gone.

I took a deep breath, trying to cleanse myself from Ross' teasing. Maybe it didn't really happen? Maybe I was having some fantasy really vividly...what a sick fantasy...a sick, wonderful fantasy.

I scowled at myself and put on a pair of black flats that felt like heaven compared to the gray ones. I pulled my skirt back down and walked out the door and back onto set. I started preparing for the next scene when Ross caught my eye. He winked and went back to talking to Riker. It wasn't a fantasy.

Wait...Riker's here?! I quickly fluffed my ombred curls and pulled my skirt back up to the flirty length it was moments ago. Deciding on a quick excuse of a reason to talk to Ross...just a way to get Riker's attention, I headed towards them.

I stood next to Riker for a moment, waiting patiently. They finished their short conversation and then Riker acknowledged me.

"Oh, hey Laura." He hugged me and I was still blushing when he pulled away.

I giggled like a little school girl. "Hey Riker..." I smiled.

So... I may have a tiny crush on Riker. It's not that, I don't like Ross. No, Ross is perfect, but I take my work very seriously and I can't date a co-star...so I formed a little crush on his to-die-for older brother.

Since I don't work with him, there was no harm in crushing on him...the only problem was, I let my tiny crush expand into a sort of...unhealthy desire to be around him.

Normally I'm better held together around him, but Ross' little tease trick had made me very hormonal.

He seemed to notice the difference in my behavior. "Laura are you blushing? Over a hug?" I felt my face grow hotter.

I bit my lip and turned to Ross, trying to keep Riker from noticing how red my face was.

"Ross, I need you to help me with this scene...Do you have a minute?" I could only hope that my blush was fading.

He looked a bit miffed but he said he would meet me in my dressing room in 5 minutes. Without another word, he went over to the snack table and I realised I was alone with my back facing Riker.

"Hey Laura?" I turned around slowly, continuing to bite my lip. "Yes?" I said, my voice surprisingly steady.

"I was wondering if you could do me a small favor...?"

"Yeah sure." I said absentmindedly, reading through the script. I looked up when he didn't continue his sentence.

He put his hand on my cheek and bent down, leaning into me. His lips were less then a cenimeter from mine. He breathed into my face, washing the sweet minty smell of his breath all over me, "Will you grab me a bottle of water?"

I pulled back and scoffed, rolling my eyes. He was dying laughing. I grabbed a water bottle and threw it at him. He caught it before it could hit him in the face.

He winked and I turned around, grabbing myself a bottle and struggling to open it.

I was still fumbling with the cap when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Riker was too close behind me. Before I could think up some smartass comment about personal space, he grabbed my face and smashed his lips into mine, catching me by surprise. I kissed him back, enjoying the taste if his lips. They were soft and eager, pulling and sucking on mine as if he were scared I would pull away too soon.

His tongue slipped over my lower lip every now and then, sending shivers down my spine. Even with the heavenly bliss I was feeling right now, something felt off. Very off.

I realised that my hands hadn't moved. They hung lifeless at my sides. I quickly raised up and around his neck, pulling him closer. He tried to hold his body against mine, but the height difference made it a bit hard.

We pulled apart, gasping for air when I saw Ross standing right in front of us, waiting. Riker didn't pay any attention to him. "Laura you're absolutely amazing...wow." he kissed me on the cheek then went to grab a new water bottle. I noticed that the one that I had originally grabbed was rolling on the floor about thirty feet away from us.

"Laura! The scene!" Ross looked beyond pissed and I could feel my cheeks flaming for the thousandth time today.

I led the way to my dressing room and we sat on the couch.

"I wanted help on this one scene that I really can't do alone." I pointed to a place in the script where Austin and Ally get back together and kiss full on before Austin leaves for a tour. I remembered how the last kiss was blocked to leave surprises. Not this one.

He gave me a funny look. "Laura, I'm not going to kiss you right after my brother did."

I laughed. "Ross, I don't know why you've been acting weird all day, but just listen." I was still smiling.

He nodded.

"Ross, it's not a competition," he started to say something but I cut him off. "It's not a competition, but if it were, you could possibly win."

He smiled big. "Really?" He was so happy. He jumped up and was almost to the door when I said, "You can't tell him."

He hung his head and sat back down. "You looked like you were enjoying it." He accused.

"Well, I did. I did _alot_, actually. I mean, it was great but..aren't there supposed to be sparks or something?" He gagged at the beginning of my sentence but by the end he looked like he had been struck with some kind of realisation.

"Are you saying that you felt something with me?" His eyes widened.

"What?"

"You said that the only problem is that you didn't feel anything...but you said that I would possibly win in a contest."

Uh oh. "I- um...let's just do the scene." He gave me a funny look but started with his line. We continued with them until we got to the kiss.

He looked into my eyes, leaning in very slowly, taking in my reaction. I did the same. When our lips were only milimeters apart, he whispered to me, "Tell me if you feel something." And with that, he kissd me gently.

This kiss was amazing...no, glorious. I loved it and it made me see from a completely different point of view. It was soft and sweet but then it picked up force. He had pulled my into his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist. His kiss was strong and made me feel safe. He traced my lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

My hands were roaming his chest. I was trying to keep the kiss from taking on a sexual aspect, but I couldn't help but pinch his nipples lightly.

He moaned into my mouth and then pulled away chuckling. Even though the amusement was evident in his eyes, there was passion and lust burning behind it.

I wish he hadn't stopped. I wished we could have continued forever.

"So did you feel anything?" He asked with a child-like sound to his voice. It looked like he was mentally crossing his fingers.

"I..um..wow." Was all I could say, copying Riker's reaction.

"I know, that was amazing." He said with a smile.

"Well that was very helpful, Ross. Thank you for your help with this scene." I tried to get up but he held me down on his lap for a second, then pushed me against the sofa. He was on top of me but we were just barely touching.

"Laura you can't just kiss me like you love me, with all that passion and lust...and then just think this was a friend helping a friend with a scene."

I didn't look in his eyes, "But It was just a friend getting help with a sce-"

He got off of me and started pacing around the room, his hair in his hands.

"Oh come _ON _! That wouldn't be aloud in our show and you know it Laura! You have feelings for me! Why can't you admit it?!" He was extremely upset.

I got up and opened the door. "Because I don't know right now!" I screamed as I ran out.

I was sobbing, running all over set. I knew I had feelings for Ross, but the things were just...complicated.

The mascara dripping into my eyes was blinding as I ran. I hit someone and I looked up to see Riker.

_**Wow, Laura is a mess! What's gonna happen? Is she going to confront her Ross feelings? Is she going to pour her heart out to Riker? What do you think?**_

_**Review for the next chapter! I like short reviews but long ones put me in a writing mood;) Tell me what you think! I don't write if you don't! Seriously, if I don't get reviews I don't know if I should continue..  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To understand the next chapters that I post, you have to read the rewritten version of the first chapter because I changed a lot of it. Don't worry, I deleted the first version so the only one up is the rewritten version.**_

**_also if you guys could review _****_and let me know what you want to happen or what you expect to happen of what you think I could work on._**

**_All reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated. Also, if you are looking for something to read while I workout my nonesense and shit, try "I'll be seeing you" by beautiflxoblvn because it is amazing!_**


End file.
